


In the City Where Crime Don't Sleep

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Gang Wars, Manipulative Relationship, abusing void magic, dump your corpses in the void, fictional mexican gang wars, getting out of a bad place, mage getting tired of your shit, void magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: The hand on her shoulder tightened enough to hurt, and Seriphin turned back to look at him. He gave her a look, like she was a child who drew on the wall again.





	In the City Where Crime Don't Sleep

Thugs brisked around her as she stood, still as a statue, in front of a pile of bodies. More were thrown in, until Seriphin could count thirty. Then, the leader of the gang fell in beside her, a hand reaching up to rub at her shoulder and thumb the green locks of her hair.

“You get rid of these, angel, before those feds catch up with us. Got it?”

The mage wondered briefly why this gang - and all the gangs in the country, apparently - hired people like her to take care of their dirty business. She then remembered that her parents had basically sold her to this man several years ago. So, she nodded numbly at the gang leader and made to step forward. The hand on her shoulder tightened enough to hurt, and Seriphin turned back to look at him.

He gave her a look, like she was a child who drew on the wall again. “You gotta use your words, angel.” He thumbed her purple lips with his other hand, making her shiver involuntarily.

“… Yes, Papí,” she croaked. The Mexican smirked at her and stoked her hair again before heading back to his car, muttering under his breath about what a ‘good girl’ she was. Seriphin felt her throat clog with bile, but she refrained from saying or doing anything to anger him. She stared at the pile until he drove away, relaxing visibly when she was alone. Stepping forward, she hesitated, then pulled out a notepad from her shorts pocket. The mage quickly wrote a note and laid it carefully on the top body, sticking it to him with his own blood. She would use her void magic to make them disappear, sure, but their families deserved to know what happened to them.

The air shimmered before the bodies faded out of view, and Papí would assume they were on their way to the endless void Seriphin apparently had an all-access pass to. Only the mage would know they were headed to various morgues around the country, far enough away that Papí would never hear about them in time before the police came for him.


End file.
